Empty
by tyngst
Summary: Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila. Gila karena mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah kucintai sejak awal. [NCT AU, OOC] [Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Nakamoto Yuta; Jaeyong, Johnyong, Yutae, etc.]


Ruangan ini hampir gelap gulita, kalau saja tidak ada cahaya temaram dari tv, yang volumenya sengaja kuatur hingga mencapai volume paling rendah, sehingga tidak ada suara apa pun yang keluar dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang di hadapanku ini, yang tengah menampilkan sebuah acara komedi.

Aku dapat melihat tawa dan pancaran bahagia di wajah para orang-orang yang berada di dalam tv, dan aku sungguh berharap aku dapat tertawa dan merasa bahagia seperti mereka.

Tapi di sinilah aku, berada di dalam ruang keluarga dari apartemen yang kini sepenuhnya milikku, hanya dapat menatap kosong layar kaca di hadapanku, dengan pikiran yang sibuk mengulang-ulang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit, atau mungkin jam, yang lalu.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama pastinya aku duduk di atas sofa ini, memeluk lututku erat, menyelubungi tubuhku dengan sebuah selimut tipis berwarna hitam.

Tanganku lagi-lagi terulur untuk mengambil sebuah gelas kecil yang berisi cairan alkohol, menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan, menelannya dengan paksa, meskipun alkohol ini terasa begitu pahit, dan membakar tenggorokanku.

Aku bukanlah orang yang terbiasa minum alkohol, tapi untuk kali ini, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa aku membutuhkan alkohol untuk melupakan semuanya.

Untuk melupakan _dia_.

Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan namanya, membuatku merasa begitu sesak.

Memikirkan senyumnya, yang sayangnya tak pernah ditujukan olehku kecuali kami sedang berada di depan orangtua kami, membuatku merasa seperti seseorang tengah mencekik leherku, membuatku tak bisa bernafas.

Memikirkan perkataan terakhirnya sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen _kami_ , membuatku merasa seperti seseorang baru saja menusuk jantungku dengan sebilah pisau tajam.

Tanpa sadar suara tawa mulai keluar dari mulutku, memecahkan keheningan yang berada di dalam ruang keluarga selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Suara tawa itu awalnya pelan, namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi suara tawa kencang.

Aku tidak mengenali suara tawa itu. Tapi aku tahu suara itu berasal dari dalam diriku.

Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila.

Gila karena mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah kucintai sejak awal.

Tawa itu secara perlahan berubah menjadi tangis, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai air mata meluncur dengan deras keluar dari mataku.

Aku, seseorang yang kerap kali dibilang tidak punya perasaan karena jarang sekali menangis, menangis dengan kencang karena kisah cinta pertamaku yang berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkannya.

Tubuhku seperti tergerak sendiri ketika aku bangkit dari dudukku, menatap dengan benci kearah satu bagian dinding yang dipenuhi dengan bingkai foto berukuran kecil sampai sedang, yang semuanya membingkai manis foto-foto _kami_.

Foto-foto _pernikahan_ antara aku _dan_ dia.

Lagi-lagi tawa keluar dari dalam mulutku ketika melihat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum dalam foto-foto tersebut. Tidak satu pun.

Ah, kecuali satu.

Foto yang hanya berisikan dirinya dan _sahabatnya_ , yang saat itu menjadi pendamping prianya. Itulah satu-satunya foto dimana tampil sebuah senyum dalam wajahnya, yang sebelumnya tampak begitu dingin.

Suara tawa itu berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan frustasi ketika aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih salah satu bingkai foto, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tanganku kerap terulur untuk mengambil satu persatu bingkai, dengan semua bingkai yang berakhir pecah berkeping-keping.

Bahkan ketika tidak ada lagi bingkai yang tersisa, aku mulai meraih barang pecah belah lainnya yang berada dalam jangkauanku, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, tidak mempedulikan ruang keluarga yang akan terlihat begitu berantakan.

Aku baru menghentikan aksiku ketika merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang, mengurungku di dalam pelukannya, mengunci tanganku sehingga membuatku tidak bisa meraih apa pun lagi untuk dipecahkan.

"Taeyong, berhenti. Sudah cukup," _Kenapa dia terdengar begitu sedih?_ "Sudah cukup, Taeyong. Cukup."

Aku merasakan tubuhku diputar, berbalik menghadap sosok pria dengan sepasang netra cokelat tuanya yang teduh, menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan kesedihan di dalamnya. Aku hanya dapat membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan kosong, air mata tidak juga berhenti mengalir dari mataku.

"Kenapa… kau bisa ada di sini?" Aku terkejut dengan diriku sendiri, karena bisa mengeluarkan tiga kata tersebut dengan jelas, meskipun dengan suara yang pelan dan tanpa emosi apa pun di dalamnya.

Sosok pria di hadapanku menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan kasar, menatap diriku dari atas sampai bawah, seolah-olah ingin memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, sebelum ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kau meneleponku, Tae. Dan kau terdengar begitu _hancur_ , sehingga aku tanpa ragu langsung memesan tiket penerbangan tercepat yang bisa kudapatkan, meskipun aku masih memiliki beberapa pertemuan dengan klien di Jepang. Aku begitu khawatir, aku takut kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Aku—"

Ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang, melingkarkan lenganku perlahan di sekeliling pinggangnya, dan meremas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya dengan erat.

Dan dia membalas pelukanku. Dan aku menangis tanpa henti di dalam pelukannya.

 _Perusahaan Ayahmu sudah kembali stabil seperti sediakala, Tuan Lee. Dan dengan ini, aku telah menandatangani sebuah surat perceraian, dan kau harus melakukan hal yang sama. Pengacaraku akan mengambil surat ini darimu besok._

 _Apartemen ini, untukmu saja. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi._

 _Orang itu_ pergi, membawa semua jejak-jejak dirinya di dalam apartemen ini, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia pergi dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, seolah-olah ia sudah menunggu semua ini terjadi.

Ia pergi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya padaku, tidak satu kali pun.

Ia pergi, tak sadar bahwa ia telah meninggalkan seseorang dengan hati yang hancur.

Hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti bingkai-bingkai foto tadi.

 **Empty**

 **Taeyong Centric**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

"Bagaimana, Tae?"

" _Huh_?"

Taeil menghela napas, sebelum mengulang kembali perkataannya kepada sosok pria bersurai putih keunguan yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini. "Permintaan kerja sama dari _Star Group_ , apakah kau mau menerimanya?"

Taeyong, lelaki bersurai putih keunguan itu, terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah Taeil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Taeyong hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sebelum mengangkat gelas berisi kopi hitam dan menyeruput isinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Terserah. Segala keputusan aku serahkan kepadamu."

"Taeyong—"

"Aku percaya padamu, Taeil. Aku benar-benar percaya padamu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengambil keputusan yang salah," Taeyong berkata, tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya yang kini sudah kosong di atas meja, sebelum tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, mengejutkan Taeil. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, aku akan kembali ke kantor setengah jam lagi. Ah dan, untuk pertemuan dengan Jung _Group_ nanti, aku mempercayakanmu untuk mengambil alih rapat, oke? Dah!"

" _Ya_ , Lee Taeyong!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar helaan napas keluar dari Taeil, karena atasannya sekaligus teman dekatnya yang satu itu kini sudah keluar dari dalam kafe, tanpa sekalipun menolehkan kepalanya.

Taeil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi tempatnya duduk, sebelum sebuah senyum sedih terulas di bibirnya.

' _Dan, untuk pertemuan dengan Jung_ Group _nanti, aku mempercayakanmu untuk mengambil alih rapat, oke? Dah!_ '

"Kau bukannya mempercayakanku untuk mengambil alih rapat, Tae. Kau hanya tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan _orang itu_ ," Taeil bergumam pelan, jari-jarinya memutari gelas berisi _vanilla latte_ yang hanya terisi setengah. "Sudah enam bulan berlalu, dan kau masih belum bisa melupakannya."

Taeil menghabiskan isi gelasnya dalam satu tegukan, sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya, mengenakan kembali jas hitamnya dengan rapi, sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kafe yang menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu makan siang dengan Taeyong.

Meskipun sesungguhnya, baik dirinya maupun Taeyong sama sekali tidak memasukkan apa pun ke dalam perut mereka selain segelas kopi hitam dan segelas _vanilla latte_.

Taeil dan Taeyong sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak keduanya mengambil jurusan yang sama di universitas, dan kebetulan duduk di samping satu sama lain dalam kelas pertama mereka. Karena kebetulan berbagi beberapa kesukaan yang sama, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya menjadi dekat dengan satu sama lain. Bahkan Taeil menjadi teman terdekat Taeyong dalam jurusan tersebut, meskipun tentu saja Taeil tidak bisa disandingkan dengan sahabat Taeyong yang juga berada di universitas yang sama, meski jurusan dan fakultas yang berbeda.

Mungkin Taeil memang hanya seorang teman dekat Taeyong, dan bukan sahabatnya, namun Taeil juga merasa sedih akan perubahan drastis dalam diri Taeyong sejak kejadian yang menimpanya enam bulan yang lalu.

Taeil mengira bahwa setelah _perceraian_ nya, Taeyong akan berusaha untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari hal-hal yang berbau bisnis dan perusahaan ayahnya, namun nyatanya Taeyong malah mengambil posisi sebagai kepala bagian sebuah departemen dalam perusahaan ayahnya tersebut, dan menawari Taeil pekerjaan sebagai tangan kanannya.

Taeil benar-benar tak dapat menebak apa yang berada dalam pikiran Taeyong, apa alasan dibalik keputusan temannya untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan yang selalu mati-matian ia tolak dulu. Taeyong selalu menjadi seseorang yang lebih tertarik pada bidang fotografi dan musik, ia bahkan kerap kali berkata pada Taeil bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang fotografer atau penulis lagu handal di masa depan, meskipun jurusan yang ia ambil saat kuliah adalah jurusan Bisnis.

Yang Taeil tahu, sosok teman dekatnya itu benar-benar berubah 180 derajat sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Sampai-sampai Taeil hampir tidak bisa mengenali Taeyong lagi.

Rambutnya yang semula berwarna cokelat tua, diwarnai menjadi warna putih keunguan yang begitu mencolok dan sangat bukan Taeyong. Tubuhnya yang memang sudah agak kurus makin bertambah kurus dari hari ke hari, dan pilihan warna bajunya yang semula didominasi oleh biru dan merah, berubah menjadi hitam dan abu-abu. Matanya yang dulu selalu memancarkan sinar, kini tampak redup dan kosong, seolah-olah tidak ada lagi kehidupan dalam pemilik dari sepasang mata tersebut.

Taeyong yang dulu selalu mendengarkan cerita dari orang-orang disekelilingnya dengan penuh perhatian, kini lebih sering larut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Taeyong yang dulu selalu tertawa dan tersenyum bebas, kini tampak menahan dirinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya dari tersenyum dengan benar-benar tulus. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan Taeyong untuk bahagia.

Taeyong memang selalu mencoba untuk menipu semua orang dengan selalu memasang sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya, selalu tertawa ketika seseorang melontarkan sebuah lelucon di dekatnya, dan tetap menjadi Taeyong yang gila bersih-bersih. Namun Taeil tidak bisa ditipu. Ia dapat melihat semua luka di dalam diri Taeyong, yang berusaha disembunyikan mati-matian oleh lelaki itu.

Taeil membenci sosok Jung Jaehyun.

Ia membenci sosok pria yang telah membuat teman dekatnya berubah 180 derajat, menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar tidak ia kenali.

Ia membenci Jaehyun karena telah mematahkan hati temannya dengan sedemikian rupa.

Dan ia makin membenci Jaehyun karena Jaehyun bahagia.

Karena Jaehyun bahagia dengan kekasih barunya.

.

.

Matanya terfokuskan sepenuhnya pada pemandangan yang dapat ia lihat melalui kaca jendela mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi, meskipun pikirannya sesungguhnya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal lain.

Bagian ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, tak sabar untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah begitu ia rindukan, seseorang yang selama empat bulan terakhir tak pernah sekali pun ia temui.

Pekerjaannya di Jepang membuatnya tak bisa menetap di Korea Selatan selama yang ia mau, tidak seperti dulu ketika ia masih menjadi seorang siswa di negeri gingseng tersebut. Meskipun Jepang adalah tanah kelahirannya, entah kenapa ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di Korea Selatan, negara yang telah ia anggap sebagai rumahnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Kini pekerjaannya di Jepang telah selesai, dan ia kembali ditempatkan di cabang perusahaan tempatnya bekerja yang terletak di Korea Selatan.

Nakamoto Yuta tak sabar untuk kembali hidup bersama dengan sahabatnya. Bersama dengan Taeyong.

Namun senyum yang semula berada di wajahnya, luntur begitu mengingat keadaan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Meskipun Taeyong selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja setiap kali mereka berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain, Yuta tahu bahwa ia berbohong.

Yuta sudah mengenal Taeyong selama 10 tahun. Ia sudah mengenal pemuda bermarga Lee itu dengan begitu baik, bahkan mungkin lebih dari Yuta mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu kapan sahabatnya itu sedih, kapan sahabatnya itu marah, kapan sahabatnya itu senang, dan kapan sahabatnya itu berbohong. Yuta dapat mengetahui perasaan dan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Taeyong, hanya dengan menatap mata berwarna cokelat gelap miliknya.

Yuta dan Taeyong adalah sepasang sahabat yang tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia dari satu sama lain, selalu menceritakan apa pun yang terjadi dalam hari mereka, tanpa kekurangan satu detail pun. Taeyong termasuk dalam tipe orang yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaan dan selalu lebih memilih untuk memendam semua masalah dan rahasia-rahasianya, namun Yuta berbeda. Yuta adalah satu-satunya orang yang Taeyong percayai dengan semua masalah dan rahasianya.

Dan Taeyong selalu berpikir bahwa Yuta juga selalu menceritakan segala-galanya kepada dirinya, namun Taeyong tidak tahu bahwa dirinya salah.

Karena ada satu rahasia yang tidak pernah Yuta ceritakan kepada siapa pun, bahkan tidak kepada Taeyong.

Tentu saja.

Mana mungkin Yuta mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri pada yang bersangkutan, kan?

Yuta menyukai Taeyong sejak kali pertama ia melihat sosok sahabatnya itu. Seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun berambut hitam legam yang menjadi teman pertamanya di Korea Selatan, yang menyapanya malu-malu dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang benar-benar minim, yang pipinya bersemu merah ketika Yuta membalas sapaannya dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Yuta sudah menyukai sahabatnya itu selama 10 tahun lamanya, namun ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun kepada Taeyong. Ia menyimpan perasaannya rapat dalam hatinya, tidak pernah mengungkapkannya kepada siapa pun.

Baginya, dapat menjaga dan menyayangi Taeyong dari dekat sebagai seorang sahabatnya saja sudah cukup.

Namun tentu saja Yuta tetap merasakan sakit ketika Taeyong memberitahu tentang pernikahannya dengan putra dari seorang pengusaha ternama, pernikahan yang berdasarkan bisnis, pernikahan yang ada karena ayah Taeyong mengorbankan anak semata-wayangnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya yang berada di ambang kebangkrutan.

Yuta tahu harusnya ia merasa bahagia ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba meneleponnya, mengabarkan bahwa _suami_ nya sudah menandatangani surat perceraian, dan bahwa pernikahan mereka sudah akan benar-benar berakhir, namun yang Yuta rasakan ketika mendengar suara Taeyong hanya-lah perasaan sesak dan khawatir.

Suara Taeyong benar-benar terdengar _hancur_ , dan Yuta lebih memilih melihat sahabatnya itu bahagia karena orang lain, daripada harus mendengar suara Taeyong yang seperti itu.

Bagi Yuta, kebahagiaan Taeyong lebih penting dari apa pun.

Ya, bahkan lebih dari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

.

.

"Johnny. Pesanan yang biasa?"

"Tentu saja, Hansol."

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat tua, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling klub malam tempatnya berada dari atas kursi bar yang tengah ia tempati, tersenyum ketika melihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya, yang mengirimkan sebuah kedipan mata ketika mata mereka bertemu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan bentuk-bentuk godaan semacam itu, dan ia bahkan menikmatinya.

Johnny Seo tidak pernah suka repot-repot mendekati seseorang, ketika satu-satunya keinginannya dengan orang tersebut adalah menyetubuhinya, dan melupakan segalanya tentang satu sama lain keesokan harinya.

"Anak dari pemimpin perusahaan besar seperti _Star Group_ seharusnya tidak berada di klub malam seperti ini, bukan?" Sang bartender berambut hitam, Hansol, berkata dengan nada mengejek ketika menyuguhkan segelas minuman beralkohol yang memang biasa dipesan oleh Johnny. "Bukankah kalangan kalian lebih suka pergi ke klub malam yang berkelas, yang harga satu minumannya mencapai berjuta-juta won?"

Johnny tertawa. "Kau ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Dan fakta bahwa aku anak dari pemimpin perusahaan sialan itu tidak mempengaruhi apa pun. Kau pasti mengira bahwa gaya hidup si pak tua itu kaku dan membosankan, tapi kau hanya tak tahu seberapa sering ia mengunjungi bar-bar kelas atas untuk menikmati satu malam dengan seorang gadis yang beda umurnya mungkin mencapai belasan sampai puluhan tahun dengannya. Sama saja denganku, kan?"

Hansol hanya terkekeh, terbiasa mendengarkan Johnny yang selalu menjelek-jelekan ayahnya itu. Hansol sendiri juga tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarganya, sehingga ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan cara Johnny yang secara terang-terangan menunjukan seberapa besar dirinya membenci sosok ayahnya itu. Hansol malah merasa terhibur.

Johnny meneguk cairan yang berada di dalam gelasnya dalam satu tegukan, lalu memainkan gelas kaca yang kini kosong itu dengan tangannya. Meskipun tadi ia sudah mendapat beberapa target untuk malam in, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa tergugah untuk segera menghampiri salah satu dari mereka sama sekali.

Sesungguhnya _mood_ nya malam ini benar-benar sedang berada dalam titik terburuk. Hari ini, ayahnya kembali memaksakan kehendaknya padanya, kondisi ibunya bertambah buruk. Johnny biasanya selalu berhasil memulihkan kembali _mood_ nya dengan bermain piano, namun sialnya, resital pianonya malah dibatalkan.

' _Untuk apa kau bermain piano? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan uang sama sekali dari piano, Youngho. Kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu. Kau seharusnya belajar yang serius agar bisa menjadi penerusku._ '

Johnny benar-benar membenci ayahnya. Ayahnya yang gila uang, yang gila jabatan, yang gila _wanita_ , seseorang yang telah membuat keadaan ibunya makin parah dari hari ke hari.

Seseorang yang tidak menghargai mimpi Johnny, dan terus-terusan memaksakan kehendaknya.

Johnny muak dengan ayahnya.

' _Ayah tidak mau tahu, besok perusahaan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan perusahaan milik Lee Bumjae, dan kau harus ikut dalam pertemuan ini, Youngho. Kau harus melihat bagaimana dunia bisnis bekerja._ '

Benar-benar muak.

 **TBC.**

Halo! Ide lagi buntu buat lanjutannya Despair, dan yang ada malah inspirasi buat bikin fanfic baru :') Maafin ya, chapter selanjutnya Despair diusahain selesai minggu ini kok, doakan saja.

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampe sini, semoga suka!


End file.
